


Обычный вечер

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Durarara!!, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>total!AU: мир Durarara!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обычный вечер

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ka-mai

Перевозчик остановилась возле небольшого сквера. Конверт с гонораром приятно грел руки.   
Над Икэбукуро плыл тонкий аромат цветущих вишен, почти неуловимый среди остальных запахов — выхлопных газов, дешевой еды и перегретого асфальта. Только настоящий абориген мог по достоинству оценить этот ядреный коктейль.   
Золотой закатный свет уступал место синеватым сумеркам. Повсюду гуляли парочки, иногда — троицы. Перевозчик заметила издалека знакомое чудовище — Сайку. Сайка, прикидываясь скромной школьницей Химавари, выгуливала сразу двух своих одноклассников. Ватануки и Домеки неубедительно делали вид, что не могут поделить внимание Сайки, а сами смотрели только друг на друга. Все трое выглядели такими безмятежно-счастливыми, что Перевозчик не стала их окликать.   
Раздался грохот, над головой пролетел сначала Фай, потом большой торговый холодильник с напитками, потом дорожный знак и, наконец, Курогане:   
— ФЛОУРАЙТ! Я тебя сколько раз предупреждал, чтобы ты не появлялся в моем квартале!   
Юко проводила их взглядом и улыбнулась.   
Она спрятала гонорар под одежду, поплотнее застегнула «молнию» на груди, чтобы конверт не выпал, и негромко сказала:  
— Поехали домой, Мокона.  
Огромный черный мотоцикл бесшумно тронулся с места и помчался по улице. Юко была довольна собой — она перевезла Сакуру в безопасное место, и еще денег на этом заработала. Хорошо быть Перевозчиком.   
Фай и преследующий его Курогане, пробегая по надземному переходу, заметили Черного Байкера, помахали ей и продолжили свою увлекательную погоню. «Как дети малые, — усмехнулась она про себя, — и не надоедает же им».  
Юко на секунду подняла руку в приветственном жесте, а потом прибавила газу. Черная тень понеслась по Икэбукуро, внушая прохожим если не страх — местных жителей не так просто напугать, — то, во всяком случае, уважение к городским легендам.   
Был самый обычный вечер.


End file.
